


Live

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Moving toa new town is never easy. or is it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Kinda like Twilight.  
>  Jensen is the Edward  
> Jared is the Bella  
> Jeffery is the Charlie  
> Lauren is the Rosalie  
> Katie is the Alice  
> Tom is Emmett  
> Chad is the Jasper  
> Taylor still as Jacob  
> Misha is the Carlise  
> Samantha is the Esme

  
Author's notes: The meeting.  


* * *

" You'll like it here" Jeffery said. Jared was staring out the window, watching the rain drop. 

 

" Why did we have to leave? I loved it in Phoenix" Jared said, turning from the window. 

 

" Because, Like i said before, this promotion would be good for us." 

 

" Good for us? Or good for you?" 

 

Jeffery stared at his son,then turned back to the road. It was silent for the whole ride to Forks Washington. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jensen was sitting on his Impala, watching blankley at Tom and Lauren cuddling. 

 

" Uh, would you guys please stop that?" 

 

" Hey, don't get mad at us because you can't find anyone." Tom said. 

 

Jensen looked at them then got into his Impala. 

 

" Tell Misha that i'll be back later" 

 

" Yeah, whatever." Tom and Lauren said. 

***********

Jared and Jeffery had arrived to their new house. Jared left his father to do the unpacking. He wandered into town . It was fairly small and he knew that he would hate it here. After walking for almost an hour he just stood, watching around. Looking at the people in his new town. Then, like the glistneing spark, Something caught his eye. A handsome man, about his age. Standing by his Impala. Watching him. Jared was so into this man that he did not notice that he had wandered into the street. Out of nowhere, a car had lost control and was about to hit Jared until he soon realized that he was safely on the other side of the road, He looked into the Hazel eyes of that Handsome man. He was so struck that he couldn't speak. Jensen stared at him before leaving and dissapeareing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared started his first stay at Forks High. He was still a little shaken up about what had happened yesterday. He went to the Front office to retrieve his classes. His first class was AP. Lit with Mrs.Dorvinae. He went to the class. It was a very small group of students. He gave his paper to the teacher, who then announced him to the class. 

 

"Ok, Class, This is Jared Padaleki from Phoenix, Please make him feel welcomed." She said. 

 

He took a seat in the back by the window. A boy with no hair and the bluest eyes imanginable turned around to face him. He extended his hand out. 

 

" Hi, I'm Mike." He said. 

 

" Hey" Jared responded. Shaking the guys hand. 

 

The rest of the day was a bore. He met two new people named Sophia and Sandy, who seemed pretty cool.Lunch time had come around and he headed to the cafeteria with his new friends. They sat at the middle table in the cafeteria. Mike had began talking and seemed like he couldn't stop. Jared looked around the cafeteria, just taking in surroundings when he stopped at the table in the far right corner. There were five of them, all beautiful.He spotted Jensen in the group. He turned to Mike. 

 

" Hey, Mike." he said. 

 

Mike stopped talking. 

 

" Who are they?" He asked pointing to the table. 

 

" Oh, those are the Ackles. Jensen, Tom, Lauren, Chad and Katie. They are the most beautiful at this school. Chad and Katie are dating and Tom and Lauren are dating. Jensen's the only that isn't. Apperantly he's waiting for someone special to come along." 

 

Jared looked back over at them. Jensen was still staring at him. 

 

The end of lunch bell sounded and everyone filed out of the cafeteria. Jared headed off to his final class of the day. AP Chemestry. Mostly all the seats were taken except for one. That one seat was next to none other than Jensen Ackles. Jared sat next to him. Jensen didn't seem to notice. 

 

" Hi." Jared said. 

 

Jensen stared at him. 

 

" Ok, um, I would like to thank you for saving me the other day. " 

 

" No problem" He said. 

 

" So, are you going to tell me how you managed to get me across so fast?" 

 

" No." 

 

Jared stared at Jensen with a confused look. 

 

Jared turned in his seat. And didn't look at Jensen through out the remainder of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Some of the lines are from the movie. These are my favorite lines. I rearranged them and reworded them a bit.  


* * *

The rest of the week went by quietly for Jared. Jensen had been avoiding him and he didn't want to push the situation even more. Jared was standing outside by his car, reading a book and eating an apple. He had dropped the book. With in moments the book was returned to him. 

 

" Jared. " Jensen said. 

 

Jensen handed him back the book. 

 

" You know, Your moodswings are giving me whiplash. One minute you talk to me the next you don't." 

 

Jensen just stared at him . Jared started to get up when Jensen grabbed his arm. 

 

" You know how I said that it would be better if weren't friends? Not that I don't wanna be, It's just complicated." 

 

" What does that mean? Complicated? " 

 

" It means that if you were smart, you'd stay away from me." 

 

" Let's say that for intulectuall say, I'm not smart." 

 

" Listen, What if I'm the bad guy? What would you do? " 

 

" Your not. Trust me." 

 

Jensen just smiled. 

 

Over the next few days, Jensen and Jared became inseperable.Jensen took Jared to his special place. The meadow. Since no one was there, It was really quiet. Jared and Jensen had layed down on the soft grass. 

 

" Jen, I have came up with Reasons to how you were able to get me across so fast. " 

 

" Really?" 

 

" Yes. But, You gotta give me some answers." 

 

" I'd rather hear your theories." 

 

'' I have considered radioactive spiders and Kryptonite." 

 

Jensen just laughed. 

 

" What? " 

 

" That's all superhero stuff right? " 

 

" Yeah, so? " 

 

" Well, your close. " 

 

" Then, what are you?" 

 

" Guess." 

 

" Tell me." Jared pleaded. Grabbing Jensen's hand. He pulled back. 

 

Jensen looked at him. 

 

" What? " He asked. 

 

" Your skin, It's ice cold." 

 

" That explains it now. " Jared thought. 

 

Jensen stared at Jared, It bothered him that he couldn't read his mind. 

 

" What's the matter? " 

 

" It's all clear now. " 

 

" What? " 

 

" Your skin, It's pale white and Ice cold. Your impossibly fast. " 

 

" Yeah, So? " 

 

" I know what you are now. " 

 

" If you do then say it. " 

 

" Vampire. " 

 

" are you afraid? " 

 

Jared looked at Jensen. 

 

" No." 

 

 

 

Jared began hanging out with Jensen and his family. Katie fell in love with Jared because she loved his hair. When the school day was over, Jensen took Jared to the Mansion. The drive there was silent. No one spoke a word. Once there, Jared was amazed at what he saw, It wasn't the usual Vampric stuff that he was expecting to see. The house actually looked normal. 

 

" Not what you were expecting? " 

 

" No. " 

 

" What? coffins and dungeons and moats? " 

 

" No, Not the moats. " 

 

Jensen chuckled. He couldn't wait for him to meet the rest of his family.


End file.
